


The Truth is Out There

by malumsmermaid



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bigfoot - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood Fluff, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood Smut, alternate universe fbi, cryptid, fbi agent calum hood, fbi agent michael clifford, malum, malum fluff, malum smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malumsmermaid/pseuds/malumsmermaid
Summary: After many years of work on the X Files Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully are retiring, passing the mantle to a younger agent, Michael Clifford. On his first day in the office following his mentors' retirement, Michael is assigned a partner, Agent Calum Hood. Time passes and the pair realize how attracted they are to the other and eventually it all comes out. However, as they're processing their feelings for each other another truth comes out, something that needs to be investigated as time goes on.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood





	The Truth is Out There

Chapter Warnings: male giving/receiving oral sex

After years and years of working on the X Files, Special Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully were finally retiring. Over the past couple of years, Fox had been training up a fresh agent he’d met during a guest lecture at the FBI academy. Agent Mulder was there to talk about profiling in “extreme circumstance,” promising that the eager students could ask him questions pertaining to any other topic following lecture related questions. The first agent he called on, Michael Clifford, struck him with the earnest expression on his face as he asked about the X Files Project, but also with his appearance. His hair was dyed black, eyebrow pierced and an earring dangling from his earlobe, reminding him of his late friend, Langley.  
The aged agent took to Agent Clifford quickly, taking the young man under his wing and teaching him all he had learned over the past thirty years. The more time he spent with the younger agent, the more he reminded him of Langley. His skill with computers, the clothes he would wear when they met up outside of the office, even a few of the new games he would describe when asked about them sounded like something Langley would’ve enjoyed. But there were also things that were distinctly Michael, which Mulder came to like about the younger agent, taking to him quicker than anyone he had met since the loss of The Lone Gunmen.  
After two years, Mulder and Scully both decided that it was finally time for them to retire, knowing that they were leaving the X Files in good hands.  
The day after Mulder and Scully’s retirement party Michael was back in his office...or rather closet. He’d been officially assigned to the X Files two weeks ago, to help with the transition period before Fox and Dana left. The small room felt strangely empty now that Michael was the only one in there. When the three of them all squeezed in there when Mulder wanted Michael’s opinion on something or over the past two weeks, Michael had found it hard to imagine having to do this before the files were digitized, when filing cabinets jutted out away from the walls.  
He was sitting behind Mulder’s desk, laptop in front of him, the camera covered by a piece of blue masking tape, files that Fox had asked him to go over open on the screen. Michael spent most of the morning fixated on reading through these different cases, only being pulled out of it by a gentle knock on the open door.  
He looked up, pushing his glasses up his nose to see who was interrupting him. His heart fluttered and stomach did a somersault when he laid eyes on the man occupying his doorway. Dark curls, glowing skin, and a jawline that Michael would kill to kiss were all he was able to process before the man had fully entered the room. He approached Michael’s desk, tattooed hand reaching out, “I’m Calum Hood, your new partner.” he stated, waiting for Michael to take his hand.  
Michael rose to his feet, office chair rolling into the wall in his haste. “Hell of a way to ask a man out,” he joked as he shook Calum’s hand, lower lip rolling into his mouth when he realized he’d voiced that thought aloud.  
Calum let out a good natured laugh at Michael’s response, smile pushing up his round cheeks and crinkling his eyes. Michael let out an anxious, relieved laugh, taking Calum’s hand and shaking it firmly. “So,” Michael started, “what happened to get you sent down here?”  
Calum looked at Michael, slightly bewildered, releasing the blonde’s hand and going to lean on Scully’s desk. “Well, I finished up grad school back in May, getting my Masters in Zoology, so I was looking for a job because...student loans. Anyway, a couple weeks after graduation, I was checking my email for any responses from employers. And I found a job offer from the FBI. They said that they anticipated an opening coming up within the next few months and that they needed someone with my expertise to fill it. I didn’t know what they’d need a zoologist for, but I figured it was an offer and it definitely wasn't working at a grocery store and coffee shop to make ends meet, so I took it. Finished up at the academy two weeks ago and this morning while I was getting ready I got a call saying that I was to come here today, that I had been officially assigned to the X Files, and where to find you.”  
Michael nodded, “So you’re going to be the Scully to my Mulder then,” he stated confidently.  
Calum hummed, slowly beginning to take in the office, “Suppose I am.” he started, eyes landing on the “I Want to Believe” poster Mulder had left behind. “So, do you really believe in this? Like, how did you end up here?”  
Michael chewed his lip, shrinking behind Mulder’s desk. “I mean...I don’t think any of it is improbable. I’m much more interested in cryptids and mythical creatures than aliens and government conspiracies, though Mulder and Scully definitely got plenty of evidence of both of those, even if some of it did end up mysteriously destroyed or disappeared. But it is also hard to argue against aliens, especially with those videos that Tom DeLonge’s organization put out. Mulder claimed to have come across a mothman once, but I doubt that that’s what those creatures were. The description of the one Scully shot doesn’t match up with mothman at all, other than the red eyes. The things they encountered blended in with the forest surrounding them and didn’t fly. Mothman has wings, that’s why he’s called mothman! I just...don’t understand how Mulder came to that conclusion, may have argued with him over it a couple times.”  
Michael continued to explain how he’d gotten involved with Mulder, how they’d become friends over the past two years, leading to Mulder requesting that Michael be moved to the X Files before his retirement, ensuring that someone would be able to continue his work under an official capacity, that the X Files wouldn’t become buried under dust like they had been before Mulder came along. “Anyway,” the blonde finally concluded, “I suppose since you’re here now, I should send you some of these files that I’m going through, get another perspective on them and all.”  
~~~~~~~~  
Later that week Michael met up with Mulder after work. He smiled when the young agent came into the room, inviting him over to their corner table. “So, how’s working as a solo agent going?” Mulder asked once Michael had settled into the open seat.  
Michael laughed softly, shaking his head. “I was a solo agent for maybe two hours. Sounds like they were planning for your retirement the second you both started talking about it. Agent Hood is pretty nice though, can’t wait to get more of his thoughts when we actually get out into the field.”  
Mulder nodded, mouth twitching into half a smile. “Should’ve known they’d have someone to counteract you ready. He a doctor?”  
“Nah, zoologist. Probably best given my tendencies towards cryptids.”  
Michael continued to sit there explaining everything he’d learned about Agent Hood in the past week, skipping out on the part where he found the other man incredibly attractive. Mulder sat there with rapt attention, nodding along as Michael detailed their discussions about the files that Mulder had left for him.  
They left the bar a couple of beers later, Mulder giving a stern reminder about not trusting people before they parted, slipping Michael a piece of paper as they gave each other a handshake and hug.  
~~~~~~~  
After a couple of years working together, Michael and Calum were incredibly close. They were out in the field, staking out the office of a man that they were told would provide a lead on a young boy who’d gone missing in Virginia’s Shenandoah National Park, who Michael believed may have been taken by a bigfoot. Once again, Michael was explaining to Calum how a bigfoot could possibly be the culprit in this situation.  
“Look, there are different variations of bigfoot sighted on every continent except Antarctica. Among them there are three different types of yetis, differentiated by both size and color, in a single mountain range. So I’d say, biologically, it would be safe to assume that in a country as large and differentiated in climates as the US, it makes sense that there would be variations in Sasquatches in different parts of the country. As I’ve mentioned before, the classic bigfoot descriptions that we’ve gotten from the Patterson-Gimlin film and other sightings in the Pacific Northwest are different from sightings in other parts of the country. Generally, East Coast Sasquatches are smaller than their West Coast counterparts, less….thicc, for a lack of a better word, and for some reason ones in Florida are particularly pungent, hence them being called skunk apes.  
“There are cases of children who’ve gone missing in the same circumstances this child has, being found in caves or places that they couldn’t have possibly reached in the amount of time they’ve been missing, at least not on their own. And some of those kids say that they were rescued by a large, hairy man, or a bear, like that kid in North Carolina a year or two ago. The question is, do bigfoots see this small, helpless child and take them in to take care of them and set them out where they can be found when they hear searchers nearby, or do they just see them and go “ooh cute” and then the kid wanders away while the bigfoot that picked it up is out foraging.”  
“That’s all well and good Michael.” Calum started, a smile playing across his lips at the joke he was about to make, “But couldn’t it just as easily be aliens?”  
“It’s plausible.” Michael said, missing Calum’s joke. “There are even some people who actually believe that, because there are occasionally UFO sightings around the same time as a surge in bigfoot sightings, that perhaps bigfoot is extraterrestrial. I personally don’t think that, I think they’re just a terrestrial species we need to protect and study further, maybe they’re just as interested in the strange lights in the sky as we are…...wait there’s our guy.”  
Calum looked out the window and across the street, nodding as he spotted the man that had been described to them. He jumped when he realized that Michael was already out of the car and striding across the street. He easily caught up with the blonde, the pair of agents walking side by side as they approached.  
“Hey doc!” Michael called, reaching into his pocket for his badge as the man ahead of them turned, “Federal a--” the man took off, ducking down a side street. “Shit!” Michael broke into a run, tossing the car keys to Calum, “head him off!”  
Michael kept up with the man, weaving through the narrow streets, finally catching him when he ran into a dead end. “Please, don’t exterminate me,” the man whimpered, turning to face Michael, hands raised.  
Michael stared, momentarily confused until he realized that he was looking at a familiar face. “Hey, no, it’s ok, I’m not the bounty hunter. My name is Agent Clifford, I was told that you could answer some questions I had about the missing child.” Heavy footsteps came from behind him and the alien clone started, brown eyes darting from side to side, looking for an escape. Michael held up his hand, “It’s ok, it’s just my partner, Agent Hood, he doesn’t want to hurt you either, we just need information to find this little boy.”  
Calum came to a stop next to Michael, assessing their surroundings before his eyes landed on the man Michael was talking to. Immediately his eyebrows furrowed, “That’s...that’s fuckin me. Mike, why are we looking at me?”  
Michael chewed his lip, but there was no denying it. Despite the lack of tattoos, the less defined muscles, and the fact that this man had a mop of curls instead of the buzzcut Calum had been sporting, there was no denying that the man in front of them was a carbon copy of Calum Hood. “Cal,” he said softly, using the same tone he’d had for the clone, “I promise we’ll discuss this later, but right now we need to find the kid, and the man in front of us can help with that.”  
Calum swallowed thickly before agreeing, “Yeah, ok. C’mon, let’s get back in your office, Doc, ask you our questions and then get out of your hair.”  
~~~~~~~  
Two days later they found the young boy, wandering outside an opening in the mountainside when he heard his name being called a hundred feet below. Two rescuers climbed up the sheer face to get the kid, Calum and Michael following, using tree roots for hand holds. The two rescuers rappelled back down once one had the boy safely perched on their back. Michael, meanwhile, went to investigate the small cave, Calum reluctantly following behind. “You know,” he said softly, “if there is something that brought the boy in here, it’s probably not going to be happy if it finds us in its home.”  
“Not gonna be here long.” Michael said simply, pushing a little further back.  
Calum hummed softly, looking around the small space. Michael called from the back of the cave and Calum ran over, worried that his partner had discovered whatever actually lived in this space. Instead he found Michael crouching at the edge of what appeared to be a bed, made of woven twigs, leaves and down feathers, and much larger than what a five year old would need, or even be able to make, especially in the three and a half days he’d been missing, with the only way in and out of this cave being a 100ft drop.  
“Wow,” Calum whispered.  
He pulled out his phone and took a few photos, Michael laying on the stone floor in front of it for reference, ends of the apparent bed extending a few inches beyond Michael’s head and feet on each end. He opened the measuring app, taking screenshots as he got the measurement of the length and width of the nest, 7’6” long and 5’4” wide, for his report later. Once he was done documenting the nest, Michael carefully crawled in, skimming the surface.  
He let out a gasp, quickly pulling an evidence bag from his pocket and carefully picking up a clump of hair. “This is laying on the surface of the nest, not woven in like the rest of the material, which means….” Michael explained excitedly, green eyes gleaming as he looked up at Calum.  
Calum smiled, finishing his partner’s sentence, “It came from whatever lives here. That should be good for your theory Mike, now let’s get back down to the camp with everyone else, before Bigfoot makes us his new pet.”  
Michael scowled at Calum’s playful tone, but carefully crawled out of the nest, examining the cave one more time as they slowly exited, hooking back into the ropes and rappelling back down, picking their way through the brush and back onto the trail. They caught back up with the two rescuers they were with, who had already radioed ahead that they had the boy, so everyone should be heading back in too. They made it back to camp after half an hour of walking down the trail, the young boy halfway to falling asleep on the rescuer’s shoulders until his parents cried out upon seeing them appear at the edge of the treeline. They set him down and he ran to his parents, letting them scoop him up and cover his face with anxious kisses. Michael and Calum both smiling as they watched the reunion. The family climbed into the ambulance to go to the hospital so their son could get checked out, one of their friends following in the car, but he seemed perfectly fine.  
~~~~~~~  
Once all the volunteers were accounted for, Calum and Michael got in their car and drove back to their cabin, where they’d stay one more night before returning to the Pentagon in the morning. Calum cooked up some pancakes in the small kitchenette and they sat on the edge of his bed to eat. “So…” Calum started, “We still need to talk about why our informant was...y’know...me, but not.”  
Michael nodded, swallowing his syrup soaked bite of pancake. “So, you don’t have any recollection either in your childhood or during college, of missing any time? No strangely realistic dreams that poke at the back of your mind?”  
Calum stared into the distance, pensieve expression on his face as he dragged a piece of pancake through the extra syrup. Finally he spoke, “There is a night, during finals in undergrad. I remember leaving the library, and then I remember waking up on my dorm room floor, nothing in between. It was probably about 1am when I left the campus library to go home, and then 7am when my roommate’s alarm went off so he could get ready for his first exam. He didn’t remember me coming in either.”  
Michael nodded slowly, setting his plate aside and going into the kitchen to rinse his syrupy fingers. “Lemme see something,” he said softly, crouching behind Calum on the mattress.  
He nodded and Michael carefully ran his fingers over the back of Calum’s neck, gasping when he found a little bump just under the skin. “What is it?” Calum asked softly.  
“I think it’s the same thing that Scully found after she was returned.” Michael explained softly, “Whatever it is, we’re not taking it out.” He added firmly.  
“So...you think that maybe I’ve been taken?”  
“It seems that way, nothing else explains why you’ve got a clone running around.”  
Calum nodded, about to say something else when Michael’s phone rang. He frowned at the screen, not recognizing the number, but answered, “Agent Clifford.” His face grew panicked as he listened to the person on the other end. “We’ll be right there.” he stated before hanging up. “Your clone is in trouble.” he stated, stepping into his shoes and grabbing the keys, Calum following after him, shoes in hand.  
He sped through the mountainside town, skidding to a halt in front of the office where they’d waited a few days before. Instead of sitting in the car this time, they ran through the front door. They split up to search the rooms, Michael finding the hybrid cowering beneath a desk. Michael crouched on the floor by him, softly trying to hatch a plan to get him out of there safely when there came the sound of a scuffle in the next room. Michael smacked himself in the head, “Fuck, Calum looks like you, shit. Okay, look, I’m going to go distract the bounty hunter and save Cal, get out of here.”  
The hybrid nodded, slipping out of the room after Michael, going the opposite direction of the commotion as Michael slipped the silver needle out of his pocket. He entered the room the noise was coming from, seeing Calum pinning the bounty hunter to the floor. He swallowed, calming his nerves slightly, clicking the handle of the needle. The soft “pft” that the needle made as it appeared from the handle caught the attention of the bounty hunter, looking up from where Calum was holding him down, struggling further against the agent atop him. Michael stepped further into the room, raising his hand with the needle in it, slowly waving it as he said “This is not the man you are looking for.”  
“Michael, for fucks sake” Calum groaned.  
“Oh I’m sorry, I don’t plan to run into another Calum clone out in the world and see them get fucking murked!” Michael exclaimed, before turning his attention back to the bounty hunter, “Look, this guy is who they sourced the human DNA from for the clone you’re after. And if you’re after him because of us, he didn’t tell us about whatever he’s working on, just how to find a lost kid. So...Calum, run on three.”  
Calum stared, but listened, Michael counting down as the bounty hunter stared. Calum dropped him right when Michael said three, scrambling from the room. Before he had time to react, Michael was on the bounty hunter, pushing the needle into the back of the man’s neck, pulling his shirt over his nose and mouth as the neon green substance began to bubble from the wound. He pulled the needle out as more green goo frothed forth and ran from the room and down to the car, where Calum was waiting. As soon as Michael closed the door Calum sped off back to the hotel. “One Calum makes me flustered enough as is,” Michael muttered, clicking his seatbelt, “Two? Fucking nightmare for my sanity. At least he doesn’t act like you too.”  
Calum tried to ignore what Michael was saying, heart racing from what he was going to pretend was the fight he’d just been in. “Where do you think he’s going to go?” Calum asked softly after a moment.  
Michael shrugged, slouching down in his seat. “Hopefully somewhere safe, skipped town if he’s as smart as the man he came from.”  
Calum was thankful for the darkness as he continued to drive, cheeks turning pink.  
He pulled back into their space in front of the cabin, nudging Michael before he got out of the car. He took a deep breath, smiling at the scent of honeysuckle filling the air from the bushes nearby. He heard Michael’s door close and turned to look at the blonde, smile on his face. “We going in?” Michael asked, tilting his head toward the cabin door.  
Calum nodded, licking his lips as he slowly made his way up the gravel path towards the cabin. The plates of half-eaten pancakes still sat on Calum’s bed, probably extra soggy and cold by now. He hummed, kicking off his shoes as Michael came in, closing the door behind him. Calum glanced back saying, “Hey, thanks for saving my life back there…”  
Michael hummed, stepping out of his own shoes, “You seemed like you had it pretty under control when I came in.”  
Calum scoffed, turning around and taking Michael’s face in his hands, searching the blonde’s face for half a second before leaning in and kissing him deeply. Michael hummed, kissing him back immediately, long arms wrapping around Calum’s broad shoulders. Calum pulled away after a minute, licking his lips, savoring the taste of Michael on them before he whispered, “Kissing you is all I’ve thought about since the moment we met. Figured now was as good a time as ever.”  
Michael nodded slowly, leaning his forehead on Calum’s. “Anytime would’ve been perfect by me, so long as it actually happened.”  
Calum laughed softly, leaning in and kissing Michael again. “Any other way you’d like me to show my gratitude?” he teased softly, a hand making its way down Michael’s arm.  
Michael leaned into Calum’s touch, letting out a gentle whine. Calum hummed, pressing a light, experimental kiss to Michael’s neck, fingers reaching to pull at the hem of Michael’s shirt. Michael let him remove it, hands landing on Calum’s bare biceps as Calum stared at Michael in awe, eyes exploring the blonde’s bare torso in a new way.  
Calum’s hands began to explore the expanse of pale skin, fingertips gingerly tracing the tops of his hip bones, hovering over the waistband of his jeans. Michael let out an impatient whimper, wrenching the hem of Calum’s black tank top from where it was tucked into his slacks. Calum let out a small grunt of affirmation, reaching behind him and tugging the shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. Hunger consumed him, pressing his chest to Michael’s, feeling the slighter man bounce slightly as his back met the cabin wall. He leaned in, holding Michael in a sucking kiss, one hand firmly on his waist while the other tangled in the messy blonde hair.  
He pulled out of the kiss after a minute, barely breathing as he let his lips trace Michael’s jaw, coming to rest by his ear, teasingly sucking the lobe between his lips, giving it a gentle tug. Michael was softly keening, fingers weakly pulling at Calum’s muscular arms, trying to urge him to the floor in front of him. Calum let out a low chuckle, voice a rasp in Michael’s ear, “Lucky we got ourselves together the one time we’re not in a shitty motel with paper for walls, huh Mikey?”  
Michael let out a whine, hips pressing forward as Calum worked at the blonde’s zipper, shimmying the black denim down Michael’s thighs to his knees. His lips traveled Michael’s chest as his hands nimbly pulled at his own belt, loosening it and removing his slacks, kicking them to lay near his tank top. Meanwhile, Michael had continued to work his own pants down his legs, leaving them pooled around his ankles.  
Calum gave Michael a small smile, leaning in for a soft kiss before sinking to his knees on the wooden floor. Michael stared, green eyes wide as Calum’s lips travelled up his pale thighs, fingers tracing circles over the soft cotton boxers. Finally, Calum removed the last piece of fabric concealing Michael from him. He licked his lips as he watched the hardened length spring forth from beneath the fabric that now pooled at Michael’s ankles.  
Michael whined, bucking into Calum’s hand as he took hold of him, left arm wrapping around the backs of Michael’s thighs for support as he teasingly flicked his tongue against Michael’s tip. The salty taste of him made Calum lose what little composure and control he had planned to have, letting out a gentle moan as he ran his tongue over Michael’s tip again. “Like how I taste, Cal?” Michael attempted to taunt, but his voice came out clearly breathless, Calum’s lips wrapping around him like it was all they were ever meant for.  
Calum easily took Michael in his mouth, slowly bobbing his head up and down the length, tongue working over it naturally. His hand stayed at the base of Michael’s cock, but when he pulled his mouth off of him to catch his breath for a moment, curiosity struck, removing his hand from Michael, who bucked his hips forward in protest, until Calum’s hand cupped his balls, fingers fondling him and causing a higher moan to leave his mouth. Calum continued this new strategy for another moment, taking deep breaths before finally returning his mouth to Michael’s length, this time relaxing fully and taking him all the way down.  
Michael made a noise that almost sounded like a strangled scream, blunt fingernails digging into Calum’s scalp as he searched for hair to grip. That thought alone was enough for Calum to consider growing his hair out again, solely for Michael. He continued his work, Michael now thrusting shallowly as Calum continued to bob his head. “Please, Cal…” he whimpered out, hips jumping again as Calum’s brown eyes met his green.  
He held his head still, letting Michael grip the back of his head as he began to fuck Calum’s mouth, Calum letting out a muffled moan at the thought of Michael using him like this. He unwound his left arm from behind Michael’s thighs now, pushing his boxers down enough to free his own length. He used his thumb to spread the arousal leaking from his tip over himself, trying not to move as he finally began to give his own cock the attention it had been aching for.  
His brown eyes closed, wanting desperately to cry out for Michael, an action made impossible by the other man’s cock brushing the back of his throat. “Look so pretty like this, mouth full and...fuucck…” Michael gasped, continuing to grip at the back of Calum’s head with one hand, the fingers of the other digging into his shoulder.  
His thrusts quickened, and Calum could tell that Michael was chasing his orgasm now, readying himself. His whines of Calum’s name grew higher in pitch and more frequent before he finally came apart, his thrusts shallow as he filled Calum’s mouth. Calum’s eyes fluttered, letting Michael work himself through, swallowing what he was given.  
Once he was finished he pulled out of Calum’s mouth before collapsing on top of him, his breathing labored. Calum held him, letting him recover while he sat back on his heels. He pressed gentle kisses to Michael’s cheeks, neck, chest, fingers running through sweat-damp blonde hair. Michael stirred slightly, head lifting and resting against Calum’s shoulder. “I’d offer to return the favor,” he slurred out, “but I’m kinda gone...wow baby,” fucked out mind testing a theory he’d been building based off of how Calum reacted when he was complimented, both for work and on his talents.  
Calum preened at the praise and pet name, giving more fuel to Michael’s theory. He sat Michael against the wall, tucking his own aching, still hard, member back into his boxers and getting back to his feet. He scooped Michael into his arms, carrying him to the bed and tucking blankets around his frame. He whined as Calum fixed his hair, arms working out of the blankets to reach for him. Calum smiled, taking a hand and kissing his knuckles, “Just gonna clean up the cottage and then we can snuggle. I’ll take up your offer for our morning shower. Would suggest taking the scenic route home if we weren’t expected at work.”  
Michael whined at the suggestive wink Calum gave him before he went to pick up the piles of clothes, tucking them into their respective suitcases before he picked up the plates from what had been his bed all weekend. He scraped the syrup soaked pancakes into the trash and set the plates in the sink to soak, bagging the extra pancakes and putting them in the fridge.  
Everything straightened up he made his way to the bed, flicking the lightswitch before he crawled under the sheets. Michael was already half asleep when Calum pulled him to his chest, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. He smiled at the feeling of Michael shuffling his body closer, rubbing his shoulder as Michael flung his arm over him, “G’night Calum.” he whispered, scared of breaking the moment, of waking up and being in separate beds again.  
“Good night, Mike,” Calum returned, smile on his face as Michael’s breathing slowed, letting himself drift off as well.  
~~~~~~  
Calum woke the next morning to Michael’s fingers trailing the ink on his chest. He smiled, it was rare that the morning after the conclusion of a case that he’d be the one to wake first. Usually Michael would be just beginning the process of getting out of bed by the time Calum was out of the shower and dressed, blonde hair sticking up in all directions.  
Calum squeezed Michael’s shoulders, causing the blonde to look up at him, green eyes suddenly bashful. “Cal,” he started softly, fingers continuing to trace the patterns in his skin. “We need to talk about last night.” Calum raised a thick eyebrow, brown eyes concerned. “Not...not the kissing and the blowjob part, that’s still...that’s great, I love that and I’m still on for shower reparations if you are...the...the before that, before your...you called.”  
Calum smiled, relief filling his chest as he nodded, hand resting on top of Michael’s, before apprehension began to flutter back in. “Yeah...we do. What are we gonna say about that? We do have to include...him, in the report.”  
Michael sighed, glancing at Calum’s hand atop his before he said, “I’m gonna give you some of the files on Scully when we get back. Need you to know why you can’t take that thing out of you. I don’t think I could watch you go through that, especially not now. I wanna do everything in my power to find out why that happened to you, if it’s what led to you being here, working with me. And I’m going to make sure they don’t try and take you again, not when I’m here.”  
Calum shushed him, reaching out to rub his cheek gently. “Hey, it’s ok, I trust you, right? I’ll do whatever you say is best. And no need to put all that on yourself, I’m here, partners, right?”  
Michael smiled, nodding and leaning up and pressing a kiss to Calum’s lips, “Partners.” he affirmed with a smile.


End file.
